Bittersweet
by adamamy425
Summary: Life changes due to events but what happens when good comes out but something bad has happened already leaving you feeling empty inside. Lita ficathon challenge entry R


Title: Bittersweet

Author: Sherrick/adamamy425

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Distribution: And. After that, just ask and you will receive.

Email: ask and you shall receive.

Rating: Pg – 13

Set/Spoilers: No particular spoilers or setting of time, it's just there but not AU.

Summary: Life changes due to events but what happens when good comes out but something bad has happened already leaving you feeling empty inside.

Pairing: Lita/Randy Orton

Pairings/Characters other than Lita: Trish Stratus/John Cena; Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Edge, and Jeff Hardy(small part at the end)

The Challenge was set by And(AndOnly)

Two things And **DOES **want to see in a fic:

Lita with Cena, Orton, or Edge.

Edge as a good guy (His character can be a heel but as long as he's not a jackass to Lita/Amy in real life).

Two things And **DOES NOT** want to see in a fic:

Candice

Matt Hardy

Pairings and DISLIKES: Lita/Matt

Author's Notes: I really hope that AndOnly loves this story. Despite not liking the pairing, this was fun and sad to write. It's my first angst story written and I hope that everyone who reads this, enjoys it-especially And.

* * *

One year later and it still pained her. It was closing in on a year-give or take 4 months-until her life was changed, forever. She'll never forget and even if she did, she didn't think that she wanted to. She had to hold onto the memories of it, even if they couldn't be created anymore. One phone call had changed her life, leaving it dark and lonely, too dark and lonely for her taste. She thought by now that she would be the happiest she ever been since she was with her boyfriend. But it wasn't suppose to be that way, apparently. She was suppose to have the love of her life and future husband with her right now and not where he was at. She had just got out of the shower-preparing for their date together-when the phone began to ring. She didn't think much of it but wished that at the moment but she wished and hoped she did. This called destroyed her future and all hope she was going to be happy and normal. Her life now consisted of taking it day by day instead.

**Months Earlier**

She was excited, maybe a little too much. Her boyfriend was coming home-finally- and they were going to have some quality time...together. Whenever they had the time together, they took advantage of it. They did everything that "normal" couples did and more, given what they did for a living. They had playful tickle fights, went shopping together-with her taking all the time in the world-went to concerts together, went to the movies but always undercover, among other things. They just like having fun and all that mattered to them as each other. Lita let out an contented sigh as she soaked under the water, preparing for her boyfriend to get there and to get out of the shower. She had been waiting for 2 weeks-even if they did sneak in little moments in each other rooms- to see him and have time to spend with him, it coming together tonight. Talking to him on the phone wasn't enough, wanting and needing to see him everyday became an necessity over time. She figured she had about an hour or two before he was suppose to be there and she had an surprise for him. Lita turned off the shower, stepping out and wrapping an towel around her head and body. As she was wrapping the towel around her head, she heard the phone begin to ring. Lita thinking it was her boyfriend telling her of his whereabouts, raced to pick up the phone to hear the person speak first.

"Hello, is this Amy Dumas?"

"Yes, this is her speaking. May I help you?"

"I have information on a Randall Keith Orton for Amy Christine Dumas."

"Which is?"

"I much rather this be told to you in person rather than on the phone."

"Whatever you need to tell me about Randy, you can tell me now" Amy told the woman on the phone, getting more and more impatient as the woman talked.

"Mr. Orton was in a car accident earlier this afternoon--------"

"Is this a joke? Can you tell me where you are calling from?"

"I can assure you ma'am that this is not a joke. My name is Kelly Chandler and I am calling from Lexington Mercy General Hospital as Randall Orton's doctor. Randall Keith Orton was brought into Lexington General Hospital at 4:24 pm earlier this evening, dead on arrival. I'm sorry to inform you of his death. The medical team at the accident site and in-route to Lexington did everything that they could but Mr. Orton's injuries were just too severe for him to survive. His body needs to be officially identified by you or an family member, if you want to make special arrangements for his body. Once again, I regret to inform you of tragic news." The women on the phone told her as she hung up, leaving Amy standing their listening to the dial tone.

Lita had been quiet the whole time after this woman, this Kelly Chandler had said "dead on arrival" had told her of news on Randy. She stood there numb as the woman said he was dead before he even got to the hospital to get proper medical treatment. He was suppose to be here with her, showering her with his love and kisses as he did every time that he came to their house. She was shocked and torn on this news, it just couldn't be happening and not to anyone she loved. Lita gasped the phone tightly before she angrily threw it to the ground, taking short, calming breaths before losing it. Lita dropped to the ground screaming, harsh, broken sobs coming from her frame. The love of her life was dead and he wasn't coming back. She didn't know what to say, do or how to think right now. This was too much for her to take right now. She had to call Randy's parents and tell them that their son was dead, tell his friends that he was dead, tell the McMahon's that he was dead and also telling herself that he was dead and not coming back, fresh tears falling from her eyes. The one that she was so sure she was spending her life with was gone and never coming back. She just cried and screamed thinking about it all over again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours Later

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She just cried and screamed herself to sleep. The phone rang over and over again but she refused to pick it up. The last time she answered the phone, the one she loved more than anything was dead. Someone had called and told her that he was dead. How do you cope with someone you love being dead? How do you accept the fact that they are never coming back? How do you go on with life without them in it? How do you go on knowing all you have of them are bittersweet memories that fade in later days of your life? How do you wake up everyday without them being there? Now every time she thought of Randall Keith Orton, she'll think of him being gone and not here. She never got to say goodbye, kiss or hug him one last time, or tell him that she loved him with all of her heart and she thought that she never would be able to. To say that it hurt like hell, would be a mistake on your part at the moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A Week Later 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy's funeral was today. It was dark, gloomy and raining outside when they walked into the church that day. Many people piled into the church to witness the funeral of Randall Keith Orton, including co-workers, friends, his family, her family, and among others. She hated this and what it meant, more than anything else in the world right now. The stares of pity and the feeling of helpless that over took her was suffocating. She needed a break from this and she needed it now. She shouldn't have had to watch a man of his age and potential being buried because of an drunk-driver. It wasn't fair that the other driver got minor bruises, cuts, bruised ribs and a fucking hangover. It just wasn't fair at all to her right now. Lita got up from out of her spot in the pew-stares confronting her as she walked down the aisle-and went straight to the bathroom.

Lita went to the sink looking into the mirror, strongly-or as strong as she could-gripping the sink. She let out slow, steady breaths, in hopes of calming herself only coming up with tears and an looking back haunted expression. She thought that she could be able to see the pallbearers bring Randy in, she cries, people tell their goodbyes-including her-, she cries but even before the ceremony began, she was crying. She hated crying and she hated the reason why she was crying now. She just wanted it to be over and that she woke up from a really bad dream or something but she knew it wasn't possibly because it wasn't a dream.

"God, why can't this be any easier?" Amy asked to no one in particular, never expecting to get an answer.

"Because these things never are and when it's someone you love, it only gets harder and harder as each moment passes" an voice said besides her.

"Trish, I never expected it to be this hard though" Amy revealed to her best friend of 7 years, as she said it above an whisper.

"I know that this is hard for you but there is people here who will catch you if you fall" Trish told her as she embraced her in what she hoped was comfort for the redheaded Diva.

"Don't take this the wrong way but the one person who should and would catch me every time isn't here Trish. He's not coming back, neither."

"Amy, I know that this is-------" Trish began before the Amy cut her off angry that she would think that she knew the pain that she was going through right now.

"Trish, no you don't. You have John in your bed, he can shower you with kisses and hugs, pick you up when you fall, sit there for hours and listen to you talk about nothing with an smile on his face, even though he has no clue on what you are talking about, to cheer you up after a long day, to show you things that no one inside the company knows. I don't have that, at least not anymore." Amy finished as she looked at her best friend, probably hurting her feelings right now but she felt she was excused in this situation.

"But you have his family, your family, friends, people who care Amy. Randy may be dead but we refuse or at least I refuse to let you run yourself in the ground over something that you had no control over." Trish told the Diva as she tried to talk some sense into her.

"But you see, that's not enough anymore. Trish, I just want to have one more moment with him and that's all but I can't, can I?" Amy asking her friend desperately as her voice broke as the last part came out.

"Amy, your just grieving right now and not thinking" Trish tried to reason with Amy as she watched her fall apart after being strong in public for the duration of the breaking tragic news of Randy's death.

"That's the thing, Trish. I am thinking, that's all I've done since last week. Have you gotten a call telling you the love of your life and soulmate died in a car accident, hours after it happened? No, so until then don't give me no lectures on what I should be doing. I'm sick of lectures and all the crap surrounding his death. He's not coming back, Trish. Can you make him come back, Trish? Make him come back to me, he has to. Can't you see that I need, want and craze him needing to be here?" Amy asked as she got louder and louder with each passing sentence to the blonde bombshell. "Can you make him? Make him come back, Trish?" Amy whispered to the other Diva as she slipped down to the bathroom floor, Trish trying to comfort her as best as she could, especially given the state and emotion she was in.

"I know, Amy. I know that he is not coming back and sweetie, I can't bring him back because I hope you know that if I could, he would be back right this second, sitting her comforting you and telling you that it's over. You know that I don't want to see you in this much pain and I lost a friend, too. I know that it is not the same or goes as deep for me as it does for you, but I am hurting and grieving also" Trish told her redheaded heart-broken friend as she wiped her eyes, cleaning herself up. A knock came to the Women's Bathroom as Amy and Trish picked themselves off the tiled bathroom floor.

"Is everything okay in there? We could hear Amy screaming from out here" Edge or Adam Copeland asked the Divas, the congregation worried about Amy hearing her and Trish from in the church from the pews.

"Yeah, Adam. Amy juts needed to relieve herself of some anger and stress" Trish explained to the WWE Superstar outside the door, respecting their privacy.

"Adam, I'm fine. Just as Trish said, I needed to be relived. We'll be outside in a moment" Amy told another one of her best friends from the past 7 years.

"We'll okay because Randy's funeral is um, about to start" Adam saying it cautious as he didn't know how Amy would react to him saying "Randy's funeral".

"Trish, how am I suppose to go out there? How can I watch him be buried and spoken about as if he has been gone for a long time?" Amy asked her best friend as she looked to her for answers, like a child would to an parent.

"Moment by moment. You take it moment by moment. I'm going to sit right there by you and when you need to, squeeze my hand or whatever it takes to get you through this. You've always been there for me and now I'm going to be there for you, if you'll let me" Trish told Amy as they stood there quietly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an burden to you."

"Absolutely and you're not being an burden to me. I'm happy to help you. John will understand."

"Well let's go. I think I am ready or as ready as I'll ever be, given the situation."

Amy and Trish both walked out of the bathroom, taking their time and sitting in the front of the church congregation, waiting for the funeral to begin. Amy didn't know what to do anymore. She knew that he was never coming back but she just wanted to hold on to something of his. Amy reached out for Trish's hand, Trish extending hers as Amy looked at her. Randy's casket after this moment began to be brought in as everyone looked on. Amy sat there just looking numbly as it began. She searched desperately for a moment in her brain when happy times were present and found one.

_**The Past**_

_Lita had just defended the title against Mickie in the beginning of what was suppose to be their WrestleMania journey and she was feeling happy and excited, to say the least. Amy twisted and turned through this familiar arena perfectly looking for her boyfriend's locker room. Amy didn't bother to knock on the door and just walked into the empty locker room, or so it seemed. Amy felt strong arms begin to take hold of her and did the one thing that she didn't like or she did just not unsuspected, as he always liked to do. _

"_Randy, stop it" Amy told the younger of the two as he kept tickling her, now taking her to the floor, laughing out. _

"_What's the secret password?" _

"_I...can't.. think..right now." _

"_Better thing before the Tickle Monster gets quicker"_

"_This...is.. not..fair..at all. I...just..wanted to...see you and this is...what I get."_

"_You get way more than that but this is a small portion of it right now." _

"_Well, if ...this small portion doesn't... turn into nonexistent, something... else will come in small... portions that... this Tickle Monster... so desperately likes."_

"_Amy, that is not fair and you know it."_

"_Do I? I don't..exactly call this fair..neither but who's..keeping score. Stop It!!!!"_

"_What's the password?"_

"_Is this..the same...one from last...night?" Amy asked the young Superstar as he kept on tickling her, now only faster. _

"_It's new." _

"_That's..not fair." _

"_Who said that this game was fair?" _

"_It's..not?" _

"_Not at all."_

"_Fine.. have it your...way." Amy told him before she began to hit Randy in all of his ticklish spots, the two now on the floor having one of their infamous tickle fights together._

"_Amy..quit it." _

"_I..just asked the..same thing and what..happened?"_

"_The ...Tickle Monster got... unfairly caught...off guard."_

"_No..he was the..sneaky one that...caused this whole..mess. I wonder..how he will fix it?"_

"_I know." _

"_Do you really?"_

"_Yep." _

"_Prove it or surrender."_

"_I'll never surrender but I can prove it." Randy told the Diva before he kissed her on the lips tenderly before it turning passionate. _

"_Aaaw that's so cute." _

"_John." _

_Both Randy and Amy said to the interrupting Superstar as he stood in the door way, tangled in each other's arms._

_Present Time in the Months Earlier_

Amy remembered that day like it was yesterday now. Both her and Randy had decided that they would put their "tickle despites" aside and go attack John, only for it to turn into an tag team Tickle Fight with Randy vs. Trish and John vs. Amy before both went to go tickle their respective same gender opposite. It may have been childish and stupid but now, it was moment's like that, that she had to cherish. Amy had managed to get through Randy's funeral without an public display of grievance towards Randy's death. After the funeral ended, the congregation went to the burial site that Amy and Randy's parents both agreed to bury the youngest Champion in WWE history. The usual ceremonies happened before everyone got to say their final goodbyes.

"It's going to be weird not having you around anymore but if this is for the best, then I much rather you be in that place, even if it kills me to see you have to go." Trish said as she placed an gift that Randy had got her-just as an friend- to be put their forever and be kept by him at all times.

"It's the end for you. Wow, I never thought I would have to do this for you, right now. I thought that you and me would be able to kick back, watch tv, drink beer and watch Trish and Amy grow old but it wasn't meant to be that way. Don't worry about Amy because me and Trish got her." John told his best friend as he placed an piece of paper that he and Randy both only knew about and Randy-as they promised-would take it to the grave with him.

"I can't do this. I can't watch you be buried 6 feet away from me and not be able to say that it's ok or that I am okay. I know that Trish and John, among others are trying to get me to feel better but they don't know what it's like. I never even got to properly say goodbye, kiss you goodbye or tell you I loved you more than anything in this world. I wish that I could go back in time and tell you those things but I can't and I don't even know if you knew that or just how deep it went. I miss you so much and it's not getting any easier standing here. I'm going to leave it at this because if I go any farther, it'll hurt all over again. I loved you, Randall Keith Orton and never will stop." Amy Dumas told her boyfriend and soul mate as she placed a single red rose on his coffin before walking over to Trish and John.

"Are you okay, Ames? That was a dumb question." John said to the Diva as he tried to be comforting to her as they lowered Randy's coffin, the Young Superstar now gone from view, forever.

"I will be. I'll have to be." Amy told him as she began to walk towards the limo that she had been driven in to the burial site.

_Present Time_

Amy had remembered that day all too well and now it was closing in on a year since then, or it felt like it. After Randy's death, Amy decided that it was time to leave WWE. She had done everything that she could with the company and she was just ready to leave. The McMahon's had been perfectly fine with this, leaving the door open for the long-time Diva to return any time that she felt like she wanted to or just to visit old friends at the company. It's not that the WWE was a reminder of Randy but something else was helping her make this difficult decision. Amy had a week after burying Randy learned that she was pregnant with the couple's child. It had been depressing at first but as the baby's due date became even closer to an reality, she knew that she had made the right decision in decided to call it quits with WWE.

"God, Randy Jr., you are just kicking poor mommy all over today. Are you hungry or just know that your father is watching over us?" Amy asked to her over-sized belly as she stood in front of Randy's grave, making her now monthly visits to his grave. Amy would tell him everything that had happened over the months of her pregnancy. It may have been a little but crazy on her part but she didn't care anymore. This was their child together and he had to know about all of the baby's development before its due date and he was here.

"Ames, it's time to go. Not to be rushing you but we have to be back in North Carolina by tomorrow." Jeff Hardy told the pregnant Diva as she kissed his headstone and laid an ultrasound picture by his grave, walking to the her best friend, leaving the love of her live there until next time.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed this And. I had an hard and fun time writing this. 


End file.
